Souls of Dragons
by Golden-Soldier13
Summary: Years before the game beings, Mirmulnir finds three young humans speaking dovah. Raising them to be loyal to Aludin, the three dovahkiin change everything. Skyrim's destined hero now has to face a Trinity of challenges that alters destiny.
1. Prologue

AN: So, this is my first (posted) story and I honestly never thought that it would be for Skyrim. I always thought it would be for Harry Potter. I accept all forms of criticism, I'm not gonna ask you to 'play nice' with this fic. This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. I wish this was longer -_-'

P.S. Later on, I will be using the dragon language and translations will be provided at the bottom

Disclaimer: If I owned Skyrim, characters would be more interactive and actions would have more consequences. Skyrim is the property of Bethesda. I'm merely playing with it.

* * *

><p>Souls of Dragons<p>

Prologue

It was the last day the three of them had together before Imani left for summer vacation. They had spent the daylight hours at the beach, walking the pier and talking about anything that came to mind. They ended up going back to Melissa's to just relax with each other before the next hectic couple days came.

The girls took turns playing Skyrim on Liss' Xbox while Brett surfed the internet. Eventually the three ended up in a position that would look wrong to most but was normal and comfortable for the three of them. Brett was lounged on a couch in front of the TV with Melissa curled up into him with her head on his chest and Imani laying practically on top of the other girl.

Brett had managed to wrest the controller after Imani had abandoned the game in favor of her cellphone, and Liss was lazily watching Brett play while adding in advice and sarcastic quips about his performance. Realizing he hadn't heard either of the girls make a noise in a while, Brett looked over and found them fast asleep. Knowing that any attempts to wake up his girls would be futile, he shrugged lightly as to not disturb the mass of curly hair on his chest, saved his game and shut off the console and TV.

Shifting slightly to a more comfortable position, Brett looked over his two best friends. The girls looked carefree and innocent while asleep, Melissa's puff-ball of curly hair partially his her light caramel face. Even though they were hidden, Brett knew every emotion that flickered through her expressive brown eyes. Long nailed fingers curled into his shirt in lieu of a pillow. Imani's dark head laid on Melissa's waist. The other's short, artificially straight hair was held back by a signature red headband and scrunched up against the back of the couch. Dark eyes set against coffee-colored skin, that always seemed to glare in exasperation at the only male in the group, were hidden and peaceful.

Brett smiled lightly and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. _If only we could have this all the time,_ he though to himself. In a realm unreachable by mortals, a being smiled, pleased, and pulled.


	2. Meeting Mirmulnir

AN: This chapter is dedicated to the awesome Dnachanger, who is (was?) my first review, and to anyone that read the prologue actually.

Disclaimer: See prologue

Translations are in **_bold italics next to the sentence_**

* * *

><p>Souls of Dragons<p>

Chapter One: Meeting Mirmulnir

The mountain range near Whiterun's western watchtower is a vast and expansive area, untouched by most mankind. It took a brave hunter to even think of attempting to climb the narrow, winding prey pathways. It was perfect for a dragon in hiding. Mirmulnir had been hiding in the mountain range for millennium. The bountiful prey never failed to fill the enormous dragon and the bears that made dens in the numerous caves were good for a bit of sport should he find that terrorizing any human that found its way into his domain to be unfulfilling that day.

It was one of the days that humans could provide no entertainment in the uncharacteristic warmth of the end of Second Seed, that Mirmulnir's life took a drastic turn. Flying over an untouched glade, deep in the mountains, Mirmulnir spotted three shapes all curled up together and speaking in a tongue that made the burnt-gold dragon pause in the air. It had been many hundreds of years since he had heard the language of the Dov spoken so casually, by humans nonetheless. Landing on a rocky outcropping above the three younglings, the ancient dragon settled in to listen.

"Mu los gein. Hi los dii ahrk Zu'u los hin."**_(We are one. You are mine and I am yours)_**The girl with longer hair said while touching the other two. The boy and other girl repeated her words and actions. The boy broke apart and scanned the area with a critical eye, then spoke sharply. "Kolos mu? Daar staad los... Rem bex. Hokoronne vust kos nannstad."**_(Where are we? This place is... Too open. Enemies could be anywhere.)_**

The darker skinned female smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Nid, zeymah. Daar los zodrem staad. Til los nunon dor raan het. Mu los ko rut."**_(No, brother. This is a peaceful place. There are only prey animals here. We are in no danger.)_ **The longer haired girl just looked at the others with a look of contentment. "Zeymah, drem. Briinah mindok pruzaan ko daar. Meyz, kovir stilldus us strun. Vos un Goraan ekmaar."_**(Bother, peace. Sister knows best in this. Come, enjoy the calm before the storm. Let out Youngest enjoy herself)** _The boy still looked uneasy, but allowed the dark girl to stand and run off to the edge of the glade. "Dreh ni rovaan rem gut!"**_(Don't wander too far!)_** He shouted as she disappeared into the trees.

While the three explored their surroundings, Mirmulnir continued to observe them, quietly contemplative. The girl who had run off to the woods immediately had grey hair that barely passed her chin. She looked to have light blue lines, creating an intricate design, curving over her cheekbones and continuing under her clothing. The dragon could not fully comprehend her height, as all creatures were minuscule compared to the dovah. However she seemed to be the same size as the other female and shorter than the male. The boy caught the dragon's attention quickly. It seemed that a rabbit had found its way into the trio's clearing and the child took amusement in pouncing on it, capturing it, then releasing it only to start all over again. When the rabbit failed to continue to keep the boy's interest, he quickly slit its throat with sharp nails, killing it and presenting it to the femme still there.

Bowing his shocking head of red hair slightly, he dropped his kill by her side as though expecting her to eat it as it was, and stood straight. As he was, it was easy to see light red markings on the youth. The almost geometrical, yet jagged stripes started just below his eyes, zigzagged down his cheekbones and continued down the sides of his neck, encircling the base of his throat. After the child removed his blood-stained shirt, more of his markings could be seen on his forearms and wrists, as well as his hips. Movement from the last juvenile drew the dragon's attention. Standing up, the young female grabbed the dead rabbit with thin hands that looked to have claws on the tips of each finger. Holding it away from her body, she raised her other hand and began to skin the animal. Removing the prey's internal organs, she continued her task and soon the pelt was discarded to the side and the carcass set down momentarily.

The darker girl reappeared just then from the trees behind the other, finally allowing Mirmulnir to observe the last human as he had the others when she turned towards the emerging girl. The last girl had hair as black as Alduin's scales and similar markings as the other girl, but in a light green. "Graag, Sahqo! Zu'u rund rath! Kip spaal rem!"**_(Green! Red! I found (a) river! Food (and) shelter too!)_** She cried excitedly. Apparently they decided to call each other by their marking colors. Strange, with how close they seemed, why not use their given names? The boy perked up, obviously interested. "Los nii soven? Mu dreh hind naan hokoronne wah siiv nii."**_(Is it hidden? We don't wish any enemies to find it.)_**

Before the girl could respond, Graag, as Mirmulnir began to think of the children as their marking colors now, interrupted. "Drem. Mu fen koraav. Bii, meyz naak. Ruz mu wundun."**_(Peace. We will see. Blue, come eat. Then we travel.)_** At the mention of food, Bii's eyes widened. "Vahzah? Wo lost ah?"**_(True? Who is (the) hunter?)_** Sahqo just raised his hand, a smirk etched on his face. Graag picked up the carcass once again and started slicing medium-sized strips off. Mirmulnir tilted his head, surprised. Humans, he knew, did not normally eat raw meat, instead eating it burned over a fire with seasonings. After watching the hatchlings eat, Mirmulnir alighted from his rocky perch, circled the glade, catching their attentions, then carefully landed on the ground in front of the three.

"Drem yol lok, goraan geinne. Zu'u los Mirmulnir. Vir los nii tol goraan jul mindok vun do dov?"**_(Greetings young ones. I am Mirmulnir. How is it that young humans know the tongue of dragons?)_** He inquired. Sahqo pulled the girls behind him and glared at the much larger dragon, unintimidated. Bii had a look of open wonderment and clutched onto Graag's arm eagerly. Graag wore a mask of disinterest but cautious curiosity could still be seen easily in her eyes. "Zu'u mindok ni fos hi seik. Dovah vun? Mu tinvaak nunon tinvok mu mindok. Nuz tol dreh ni trun, fos los zuk riid los nunon wo los his het? Fos dreh ni voth mii? Zu'u fen ni vos hi ahraan dii briinah!"**_(I don't know what you mean. Dragon tongue? We speak the only language we know. But that doesn't matter, what's more important is just who are you (and) why are you here? What do you want with us? I won't let you hurt my sisters!)_** Sahqo called Mirmulnir's attention back to him with his snarled response.

Mirmulnir let out a throaty chuckle that, though in good humor, would have terrified even the bravest and bloodthirsty warrior. _The boy has spirit. His dovah instincts lead his actions. Think what could be done if they were, refined. Bii has strong instincts with nature, even the treacherous Paarthurnax is not as in tune with the earth. Graag is a good balance between them as well._ A noise of impatience broke Mirmulnir from his thoughts on the trinity before him. "Krosis, goraan gein. Dii hah rovaan gut. Ol Zu'u saag Zu'u los Mirmulnir. Zu'u nunon hind wah mindok..."**_(Apologies, young one. My mind wanders far. As I say, I am Mirmulnir. I only wish to know...)_**

A sudden realization struck the colossal being. "Hon dii Thu'um met nii waan hi vis goraan gein. Fah nii fent komaan hin dez."**_(Hear my Thu'um (and) match it if you can young ones. For it shall decide your fate.)_** Turning to the mountain wall that bordered the eastern edge of the glade, Mirmulnir did something that startled the three young humans. His next action changed the fate of all Skyrim, possibly even all of Tamriel. To the wonderment of those before him, Mirmulnir Shouted.

* * *

><p>AN: There is no <em>and<em> or _the_ in the dragon language and is generally very formal


	3. Alduin Arrives

AN: Soooo, hey? Don't hate me please. RL is literally my worst enemy and ugh, being a senior sucks -_-' It's my own fault for taking AP classes. *sigh* anyways, here is the newest chapter of Souls of Dragons!

_**(No)**_- English translation of Dovah

**Fus Ro****Dah**- Shouts

* * *

><p>Souls of Dragons<p>

Chapter 2: Alduin Arrives

* * *

><p>The forested area near the human settlement of Helgen was deathly silent. For good reason. There were hunters about. The smallest rabbit to the fiercest bear felt the presence of deadly predators in the woods. It took hours, till the dark hours of nighttime, for the animals to continue their previous routines. Bears lumbered and snuffled looking for last minute meals before the chill of winter took most of their strength, rabbits bolted from grass patch to flowerbed and back playing games, a wolf pack called out to the night causing deer and elk to scatter at the noise.<p>

A purple-blue, phantasmic saber cat prowled unnoticed though, scouting out viable prey and locations for its master. It found two bears hunting the same herd of deer. Sure that its creator would be pleased, the cat let out a contented purr and turned tail to return to the edge of the woods. Following the creator-creation bond, the Conjured predatory cat emerged from the thicket and bound up to a trio of teenagers.

The three were dressed in rich coloured linens. The sole male of the three was at least a foot taller than the two females and wore deep black trousers with a burgundy shirt, black leather boots encased his feet. When he turned from his female companions to face the ghostly cat, blood red and jagged markings descended from below ice blue eyes that glittered inquisitively with bloody anticipation. The female with shoulder length, naturally silver hair faced the Summoned creature next. She was in charcoal grey pants and a sapphire blue shirt. Intricate royal blue markings curled over cheekbones and outlined her storm coloured eyes. She practically vibrated with poorly contained excitement. The final female had long ebony hair that reached her bum. Dressed in forest green pants and a gold shirt, she looked up, seemingly uninterested. Green markings similar to her companions swirled over her cheekbones and curved down to circle her throat.

The sabre cat approached the black haired teen and gently butted its head against her hand. Indulging the giant cat, the girl placed her hand atop its head. She looked down at it and spoke with an alluring voice in a rough, slightly guttural language. "Nu nunon fos lost hi rund fah miiv Felix?" _**(Now just what have you found for us Felix?) **_

The cat rumbled loudly. "Fos drey rok siiv, fos drey rok siiv? ! Meyz nau fun mii Revak!" _**(What did he find, what did he find?! Come on tell us Revak!)**_ The silver haired girl cried. The newly named Revak smiled mischievously at her female companion.

"Prem Lovaas. Un dor bo naanstad nol fos Felix fun zey." _**(Patience Lovaas. Our prey isn't going anywhere from what Felix tells me.)**_

Lovaas whined impatiently and crossed her arms. She turned to the rocky wall that lined one side of the little traveled road and picked up twin black, grey and red swords and came back to the others. The boy laughed at the girls teasing. "Oo es, Kren. Hi los nunon ol voprem ol Zu'u los." _**(Oh hush, Kren. You're just as impatient as I am.) **_Lovaas playfully huffed. Keen just grinned unrepentantly.

"Waan hi ziin los dren med yunkliin, Felix saag til lost kodaav ko daar gosvah." _**(If you two are done acting like hatchlings, Felix said there were bears in these woods.) **_Revak smirked feigning annoyance. Lovaas actually bounced and Kren gave a bloodthirsty grin and spoke.

"Pruzah fos los saraan fah briinah? Vosro nir!" _**(Well what are we waiting for sisters? Let's hunt!)**_ Revak rolled her eyes, turned to the cliff wall and picked up a bow with similar colour scheme as her sister's swords and a quiver of elegant ebony arrows, then quirked an eyebrow and said dryly.

"Vosro bo ruz. Bormah dreh laan mii hofkiin naal oblaan do keyal" _**(Let's go then. Father does want us home by the end of the week.) **_

Setting off through the woods, the trio of siblings split. Kren went straight with all the subtlety of a raging dragon, Lovaas went left with one sword drawn and one hand caressing any tree she passed, while Revak went right and quickly disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Along the way to where bears kept their dens in the deep woods in large, long dead trees the three hunted down smaller game for competition. A bolt of lightning rose up from the canopy, startling the birds and signalling to Kren and Lovaas that Revak found their main prey. The two bolted in the direction the lightning came from. It didn't take long for the two to find their other sibling. No matter how well she hid, Revak's brother and sister could always find her.

"Ful inaak nu?" _**(So who's leading now?)**_ Kren asked as he situated himself in the foliage to ambush the bears. Lovaas grinned and she reported her kill count. "Zu'u gaav sok kaviir, ziin driin sed grohiik. Ruzun Hi los ful fril, fos drey hi horvutah Kren?" _**(I got six rabbits, two deer and three wolves. Since you're so eager, what did you catch Kren?) **_

He puffed his chest out in faux arrogance and proudly stated "Zu'u gaav hir driin, legaar, hir grohiik. Fos do hi Revak?" _**(I got four deer, an elk, and four wolves. What about you Revak?)**_ The last looked at her siblings from the corner of her eye then shook her head. "

Zu'u gaav lith ilit, kaviir driin" _**(I caught a couple foxes, a rabbit and a deer.)**_ "Oo meyz nau Revak, kolos hin sotiivend? Krif zii?" _**(Oh come on Revak, where's your excitement? Your fighting spirit?)**_ Lovaas teased.

"Lovaasnonvulnir, hi do pah joriin fend mindok tol Zu'u sizaan sotiivend ko daar kred jazbaar tol driin ek lost nid diron wah kuz tum nau dii siifur." _**(Lovaasnonvulnir, you of all people should know that I lost excitement in this game the minute that a deer herd was no problem to take down on my own.) **_Revak shot back monotonously at her.

Lovaas opened her mouth to reply when she stopped suddenly and tilted her head to the side. " Kodaav lov. Nust los ful rinik rahgron." _**(The bears are coming. They're so very angry.) **_The silver-haired girl paused for a moment then continued. "Daar orah zey do un diist naalein nir. Dahmaan vir upset daar kodaav lost?" _**(This reminds me of our first alone hunt. Remember how upset those bears were?)**_ Kren grimaced and rubbed his side in remembered pain, Revak smirked at her brother.

He sneered at the archer and turned his attention to his entranced sister and asked "Vir strin los nust? Los nii nunon kodaav?" _**(How close are they? Is it just bears?) **_'Vulnir shook her head slightly before responding.

"Nid. Nust lost eyfur ek do legaar ahrk osos lov daar ven voth kodaav_**." (No. They've scattered a herd of elk and some are coming this way with the bears.) **_The boy bared his teeth in a grin. 'Vulnir narrowed her eyes and snapped at her brother. "Agdukren dreh ni hi orin lorot krii naan zuk fein mu praag. Hi aax ro do daar staad ahrk Zu'u fen aax hi." _**(Agdukren don't you even think of killing any more than we need. You damage the balance of this place and I'll damage you) **_

For all that Lovaasnonvulnir was in tune with nature and slightly pacifistic, she was just as deadly as her more violence-prone siblings. After all, growing up with a dragon older than the crypts that littered Skyrim's landscape, was bound to remove any hesitance towards violence.

Ag raised his hands in surrender. "Zu'u mein nau nii 'Vulnir, vaat!" _**(I wasn't planning on it 'Vulnir, swear!)**_ "Pruzah. _**(Good.) **_Lovaas huffed in response to Ag's pacification attempt.

"Waan hi ziin los peh geblaan, legaar kren zeim." _**(If you two are quite finished, the elk are breaking through.)**_ Revak said dryly while nocking an arrow and aiming at a deer on the outside centre of the herd. Ag cursed and ignited a fire spell in between his palms, Lovaas unsheathed her swords and turned to the herd.

The three waited in anticipatory silence, listening to the roars of two bears come closer and closer. The second bear hadn't even fully set its paw down before the three teenagers sprang into motion. Ag and Lovaas bounded from the bushes while Revak loosed her arrow. The deer went down and caused the rest of the herd to panic. In the resulting confusion, Lovaas cut down two more, Kren shot small bursts of flame at the two large brown bears to keep them from his visible sister and Revak slunk behind their main prey. After running the rest of the elk herd away Lovaas came up to Kren's side. The three sprang into motion simultaneously. Revak loosed her arrow where it found its mark in the elk's throat, 'Vulnir and Kren lept from the foliage in the chaos from their sisters kill and split. Du kept the bears away from his sisters with small burns as Lovaas took down another deer and drove the rest of the herd out of the glade and Revak slunk into a better position of attack.

When the last deer has left Lovaas turned her attention to the furiously roaring bears that Kren was dodging around lazily. Sidling up to the bellicose Mage, 'Vulnir fell into a relaxed stance with her swords slightly crossed in front of her. Sparing the storm-eyed teen only a sidelong glance, Ag let out a deep, rumbling, inhuman growl. Not even a full second after the noise, Lovaas bolted forward with twin swords flashing and a barrage of matte black arrows erupted from the bushes. Lovaas brought her crossed swords down across the larger bear's face, blinding it. Jumping back she circled around, slashing at its left flank. The pain filled roar that followed was quickly cut off as Lovaas smashed the hilt of her sword into the base of the beasts skull. Sheathing one of her swords, Lovaas pulled the paralysed bear's head back and cleanly slit its throat with a murmur of gratitude.

While Lovaas took care of the one bear, Revak's arrows found their marks in the ligaments and tendons of each of the second, smaller, bear's paws. Immobilised, Revak didn't allow the bear to suffer long and ended its misery with a swift arrow to its jugular. Replacing her bow on her back, Revak emerged from the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing from her original spot. Walking up to the dead bears with a slight swagger, Revak pulled her arrows out and cleaned them off. Passing the blood speckled cloth to her sister, Lovaas wiped her blades off as well. The girls glided back to the their brother, who had reclined himself against a large tree with crossed arms.

"Pruzah bo nau Kren, bo trog un wid, ruz gaav gonah nuk niin fah bormah." _**(Well go on Kren, go grab our caches, then get started on preparing them for father.) **_Lovaas beamed, high from the rush of a successful hunt, at the male.

Before the redhead could reply a distant, slightly familiar roar pierced the air. The three looked at each other in confusion. A silent conversation passed in the span of only a second and the three set off towards the city of Helgen. Emerging from the woods the trio barely paused for Revak to throw up an invisibility spell around them. Padding cautiously into deeper into the city, they came across a large group of people. The ones dressed in blue and brown cuirass seeming to be made of furs and leathers all had their hands bound and one blond male even had a cloth gag in his mouth. The armour made Ag think of the rebel Stormcloak army.

There was a priestess there, and upon creeping closer, she could be heard giving the bound prisoners their last rights. The revelation that they had stumbled upon an execution dawned on the three simultaneously. Unseen under the invisibility spell, pity, disgust and boredom passed over the adolescents faces. Lovaas reached over her sister and whacked Ag on the arm, glaring in his general direction for his nonchalant attitude at the loss of lives. The boy huffed and shoved her back lightly. Reaching out and smacking both, Revak hissed for quiet just in time for a brusque redheaded Nord to impatiently walk to the executioners block.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning!" The Nord snapped in the human language. Revak sneered and huffed quietly when the man went to speak again. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" The executioner reared his arm back and swung down at the bound and kneeling prisoner. There was a wet tearing sound then a _thud_. Indignant voices rose from the rebel Stormcloaks.

"Next, the Nord in rags!" A female captain in heavy steel armour cried. The almost familiar, rumbling roar sounded again, closer this time. Whispers broke out and a voice rose above the others.

"There it is again." The captain glared in what the trio assumed to be the direction of the voice and gritted out, "I _said_ next prisoner."

Another auburn-headed Nord strode, resigned, to the headsmans block. He kneeled and lay his head on the bloody stone gently. The executioner raised his axe up again and the roar sounded once more. A loud gasp shattered the quiet. Revak's invisibility spell shattered and the three stared in awe at the leviathan black dragon that descended from the clouds and landed on the keep behind the execution party.

When the dragon next opened its maw, the ignorant humans around the colourful threesome heard a deafening roar. The teenage triad heard words that shook them to their very core. Their father had taught them every thu'um that he knew, and the Shout they had just heard was one that their gold-scaled father spoke of reverently. He had said that only one Dovah in all exsistance knew it. "**Mahfil Strun Bah**"

They glanced at each other in disbelief. "Niid, nii nis kos…" _**(No, it can't be…) **_Revak murmured with almost hope.

"_Alduin_." They breathed at the same time.


	4. Planning

Souls of Dragons

Chapter 3: Planning

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>No<strong>_)- English translation of Dovah

**Fus RoDah**- Shouts/Words of Power

* * *

><p>Walls and houses crumbled to the ground under fire-hot meteors, it seemed as though fire itself rained from the sky; prisoners and captors ran side-by-side to escape and find shelter.<p>

Ag, Lovaas and Revak stood frozen in bewilderment. The male was the first to snap out of his stupor, and snapped at his sisters. "Rok! Bo! Un Drog fen ni nibor mii waan mu nunon kriist het!"(_**Hey! Move! Our Lord won't ignore us if we just stand here!**_)

Revak nodded. "Viilt. Bo nau, vosro kiibok vax kotin tol dein. Mu fend kos vos wah horvutah ok morah nol vok til."(_**Right. Come on, let's follow the rebels into that keep. We should be able to catch his attention from up there.**_)

Revak threw another invisibility spell around the trio and they ran in behind a blond Stormcloak and the Nord that was on the chopping block. Grasping hands the three brushed past the Stormcloaks in front of the door and up the stairs.

Reaching the middle landing, the wall bust in and a head black as night and as big as Ag was tall followed in. Revak dropped her spell as Lovaas addressed the dragon. "Alduin dii drog! Vonum Zu'u laan hin morah. Mu dreh ni lost pogaas tiid, nuz ahst hin genazend, mu ahrk un bormah fund med wah frolaaz dii duziirah - lovtiid hi nau vensekos do lein." (_**Alduin my lord! Plainly I ask your attention. We do not have much time, but at your convenience, we and our father would like to-forgive my insolence- update you on the condition of the world.**_)

The dragon tilted his head in consideration, then dipped his snout. "Rinik pruzah dovah-tinvaakin. Nuz diist, wo los hin bormah? Vir fen hi fahral dii faan?" (_**Very well dragon-speakers. But first, who is your father? How will you answer my call?**_)

"Dovah Mirmulnir. Zu'u Lovaasnonvulnir." (_**The dragon Mirmulnir. I am Music Noble Hunt**_) Lovaas answered.

"Zu'u Revaklolvith." _**(I am Sacred Sky Serpent**_) Revak murmured.

"Zu'u Agdukren." (_**I am Burn Devour Break**_) Ag's answer rang.

Alduin nodded his head once again and pushed off the tower. "Lif nu dovah-tinvaakin, ahrk saraan fah dii faan." _**(Leave now dragon-speakers, and wait for my call**_)

The World Eater let out a feral, throaty roar and wheeled away to ravage the rest of the city. The three glanced at each other and turned to the stairs, that they found blocked by the Nords they had followed in.

"The dragon didn't eat you? Doesn't matter- jump through to the inn on the other side. We'll catch up with you later." The blond Nord barked.

Ag and Revak snarled silently, Lovaas huffed and pushed them to the lip of the hole Alduin left in the tower. She nodded her head to the burned inn and jumped. Ag hissed as Revak shook her head and jumped as well. Swearing under his breath about sisters intent on giving him heart problems, he leapt after them. Landing with a roll, the flame-haired male caught up with his sister's after they fell through a hole on the far side of the inn to the ground floor.

"Hefhah. Ney do hi. Fos piraak hi wah gir wah Bron mu dreh ni mindok?" _**(Idiots. The both of you. What possessed you to listen to a Nord we don't know?**_) Ag hissed.

Lovaas looked over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. "Drey hi lorot tol mu vust nunon paagol tir do angaar miiraad voth pah pund um?" (_**Did you think that we could just walk out of the tower door with all the rebels milling around?**_)

Ag knew she was right, but that didn't stop him from worrying over his baby sister. "Nii lost rutkei." (_**It was dangerous**_)

"Nid nii lost ni. Waan nii lost hi fund lost kosaan diist wah thral." (No it wasn't. If it were you would have been the first to jump.) Revak added as she skulked out to the burning city.

Ag hissed again, petulant this time. Lovaas rolled her eyes as she followed her older siblings.

Ducking into a burnt house as Alduin landed to massacre a handful of citizens, Lovaas peered out what might once have been a door. "Nunon rahn Alduin los korvan, waan mu bo viilt, mu fend kos ahst gein do skuld." (_**Just passed Alduin is an alley, if we go right, we should be at one of the gates.**_)

Revak looked up, she had tilted her head to pull her hair into a plait. "Fos? Nii ofaal tolaak ko ven." (_**What? It was getting tangled and in the way.**_)

Her siblings just shook their heads, it was a common occurrence. Ag motioned the girls out as Alduin took flight again, jogging for the alley had Lovaas pointed out. Winding through the burning house at the end, it was Ag that saw the wooden gates to the city.

"Til. Niidro daar ven." (_**There. It's this way.**_)

Revak arrived first and yanked the handle with an exasperated tug. Flicking her braid back, she gave a silent snarl. "Fos hefhah qulek maag skuld?!" (_**What idiot locks the main gate?!**_)

The golden-eyed woman seemed to contemplate attempting to just blast the door down, but obviously reconsidered, pulling out a couple lockpicks from up her sleeve and dropping into a crouch. Revak grumbled as she manipulated the tumblers. Hearing an audible click, she snorted and stood. Ag and Lovaas were grinning behind her.

"Fos?! Oo helt tol!" (_**What?! Oh stop that!**_) The emerald-clad girl snapped and stalked outside muttering about easily amused siblings, said snickering siblings following.

"**Ahkol**." A loud whinny followed the whispered Shout and a black horse galloped into view.

"Oo viilt! Ahkol, Sos, Iilah!" (_**Oh right! Ahkol, Sos, and Iilah!**_) Lovaas exclaimed. Revak glanced at the grey-haired woman out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow. Revak sighed and hung her head when she saw her brother's eyes light up in realisation as well.

"**Sos**!" Ag yelled his Shout. Lovaas turned and hit him. "Zu'u los ni krosis. Hi mindok niidro lov vokorasaal fah zey wah dein nii stiildus." (_**I'm not sorry. You know it's near impossible for me to keep it quiet.**_) Lovaas just sighed and called for Iilah.

Waiting till her siblings vaulted on to their huffing mounts, Revak pulled Ahkol's reins, reared, turned, and set off with her siblings following close behind. It took the three several hours of riding to reach an almost hidden mountain path near Whiterun's Western watchtower. Lovaas pulled ahead and slowed to a light trot. Leaning over, the silver-haired woman ran her hand over the trees she passed with a blank stare.

Lovaas's magic didn't work like the conventional magic her sister used or the unbridled and barely contained fury that boiled in her brother's magical core. Hers was a more passive effect, it allowed her to read the state of the area around her on a level deeper than what her normal senses could tell her. Flaring her magicka, Lovaas was able to tell what sort of lifeforms were in the area, their collective general health and how far they are from her. She had performed that magic unconsciously since the three were young, it was essentially the trio's first memory. It took her almost a decade to gain control of it and learn to manipulate it.

Lifting her hand, Lovaas shook her head lightly and turned to address her trailing siblings. "Mu lost wah asnir. Alduin lost rund Bormah, nust los ko un Olniiv." (_**We have to hurry. Alduin has found Father, they're in our Glade.**_)

Ag nodded and snapped Sos's reigns, as he brushed passed the girls he called over his shoulder. "Ruz mu pruzaan kos vomulhaan. Tolro ahst suk ziin omaar hond nol het." (_**Then we best be moving. That's at least two hours away from here.**_)

The girls exchanged silent looks. _Rokro hin zeymah._(**_He's your brother_**) Revak mouthed as they set off. _Hi los zuwuth fein zey, hi lost mok lingrahiik._(**_You're older than me, you had him longer_**) Lovaas sassed back just as silent. Revak sneered at her, beat, and urged Ahkol faster. A bell-like laugh echoed behind her, Lovaas raced after her more baleful siblings.

Normally the ride back to the Glade was filled with laughter and games: Ag cajoling Revak into seeing how many birds she could force from the sky with her bow as Lovaas pouted ahead of them, Lovaas and Iilah prancing playful circles around her brother and sister and through the dense trees, Ag and Sos pestering the girls and their steeds- pulling Revak's rear-length hair and dashing away, nipping and nudging Iilah off the path into thick bushes. But this ride was different, far more solemn and heavy. Their world was changing and it was finally setting in. Alduin: the World Eater, the Firstborn of Akatosh, was back and they found him first. They would be forced to out their dovahsos and dovahsil, their Dragonborn heritage.

When Mirmulnir found them those years ago, he really only had an interest in the language the three spoke as naturally as breathing. He admitted it was only after Ag, then only known as Sahqo, replicated a far smaller version of the Fire Breath Shout Mirmulnir torrented at the rock-face edge of the Glade that he took true interest in the young trine. The girls were fast in copying their brother, bouncing over to him nattering happily and excitedly, forgetting the dragon sitting in front of them amused. Mirmulnir knew that he couldn't leave one Dovahkiin on their own let alone three, by their very nature they would have attracted the attention of other dov seeking the glory of battle; it wouldn't matter that the three were only hatchling age. So, Mirmulnir decided then that the three would be his responsibility, his hatchlings.

Revak pulled the three out of the somber mood. "Mu los het. Bormah ahrk Alduin saraan." (_**We're here. Father and Alduin await.**_) Her voice was low, as if she were quiet, the situation would change and they wouldn't have to shift their entire lifestyle essentially overnight. "Mu, mu fend... Faal Drog saraan." (_**We, we should… The Lord awaits.**_)

Ag took point, Revak fell in on his right, Lovaas on his left, and the three rode into the glade of their childhood. Memories of happy, hazy days whispered on the edge of their minds, but they forced them away, focusing intently on the giant black and burnt-gold dragons before them. Dismounting, the three approached their father, who was on the forest floor, and stopped in front of his right wing. The girls brushed hands, not daring to glance over but still needing comfort they couldn't take from their father or even brother at the time.

"Ful dovah-tinvaakin lost undaar bo. Hin, bormah, lost fun zey do hi. Rok lost nunon do wah fun zey fahvos hi tinvaak vun do dov. Nuz aalkos hi vis fun zey sinon. Tinvaak nu joor, Zu'u saraan." (_**So the dragon-speakers have finally arrived. Your, father, has been telling me of you. He was just about to tell me why you speak the tongue of the dov. But perhaps you can tell me instead. Speak now mortals, I wait.**_) Alduin boomed from the top of the rock-face.

The three risked a glance between them and Revak stepped forward. "Thuri, mu nunon mindok dovahvun fod mu bo het nunon avok meneruvos vod, mu tinvaak fos un sil ofan rot. Mu los do dovahsos ahrk dovahsil. Mu los Dovahkiin. " (_**My overlord, we knew only the dragontongue when we awoke/arrived here over a decade ago, we speak what our souls give word. We are of the dragonblood and the dragonsoul. We are Dragonborn.**_)

The World Eater gave a loud rumble and flicked his tail against the rock. Revak took a deep breath and hailed the attention of Akatosh's Firstborn. "Thrui waan Zu'u aal? Pahfos nii los hi sukah wah dreh, ahney oblaan daar lein uv wahl nii ol hin meyar, mu kriist us hi. Mu saraan hin uth drog." (_**My overlord if I may? Whatever it is you intend to do, either end this world or make it as your own, we stand before you. We await your command lord.**_)

Alduin gave pleased, reverberating growl. "Wahl nii dii meyar? Geh. Zu'u peh med tol zaak Dovahkiin. Hin rot dreh vith zeydaan." (_**Make it my own? Yes. I quite like that idea Dovahkiin. Your words do the serpent justice.**_)

Revak murmured her thanks as Alduin turned his attention to the trio's father. "Mirmulnir, Zu'u laan hi wah siiv praan do dreh. Fod hi geblaan, bo wah Skuldafn, drun hin yunkliin voth hi. " (_**Mirmulnir, I want you to find the rest of dov. When you finish, come to Skuldafn, bring your hatchlings with you.**_)

Mirmulnir bowed his head. " Zu'u, fund dreh ol hi uth thuri, nuz pogaan do un zeyliik lost nir ahrk krii naal jul tol faan nistmaar faal Dovahdaan. Niist olqein nok ko deytaan staag volahvraan yaav himdah. Vorey lost nusaan ahnok, ol Zu'u lost, fod hi vognun." (_**I would do as you command my overlord, but many of our brethren were hunted and killed by humans that called themselves the Blades. Their skeletons lay in burial mounds scattered across the land. Others have gone into hiding, as I had, when you disappeared.**_)

The World Eater roared, loud and furious, Lovaas gave a nearly imperceptible flinch into her brother. "Siiv zey niist graad! Zu'u fen sent voth niin dimaar ruz. Faal Dovahdaan fen kos diist wah kos al fod Zu'u rel einzuk!" (_**Find me their graves! I will deal with them myself then. The Blades will be the first to be destroyed when I rule again!**_)

Ag stepped forward to stand next to Revak as he spoke. "Faal Dovahdaan lost kosaan geson wah nunon lith ko tokaan nalkun dii thur. Fod fahliilen Geinfahliil Suleyksejun fus faal Sarodaalen Lokoltei kotin drem vanras, gein do clauses vos fahliil wah nir tum ahrk ofaal govir do naan vahmaan do faal Dovahdaan." (_**The Blades have been decreased to only a few in number already my overlord. When the elven Aldmeri Dominion forced the Cyrodiilic Empire into a peace treaty, one of the clauses allowed the elves to hunt down and get rid of any member of the Blades.**_)

Alduin whipped his tail as he rumbled again. "Rinik pruzah. Zu'u laan hi wah siiv naan frahzogin hi vis nau faal Dovahdaan tol reyzan, nust lost pogaas wah fahraal fah nust fen biis. Mirmulnir, hi fen tul siiv zey graad do un zeyliik Zu'u tul laan pah do hi wah aav zey ko Skuldafn." (_**Very well. I want you to find any information you can on the Blades that remain, they have much to answer for and they will pay. Mirmulnir, you will still find me the graves of our brethren and I still want all of you to join me in Skuldafn.**_)

Alduin paused and launched himself into the air, shaking the ground and bending the treetops with his wing beats. "Til los tul pogaas wah kos drehlaan. Un mein lost kosaan gonah, dreh ni vosotiiv zey." (_**There is still much to be done. Our plans have been started, do not disappoint me.**_)

* * *

><p>AN: Ag's knowledge will be explained later on, just bear with me on that<p>

To Nargus: Sorry this took so long, but you are right. Partly. It's not just him, there are three others that helped him. Think you can guess the rest? I found an online translator actually for the Meteor Shower Shout. thuum . org if you wanted to check it out

Now to everyone else, I'm sorry that this one took so long. It was hard to write for some reason, just didn't want to flow right. If you think that I'm taking to long, just yell at me. I'll feel guilty and then I'll actually pay attention to these three. It'll probably work. Idk, who knows. Big thanks to Dnachanger actually for forcing me to finish this. He didn't mean to, but his fic's next chapter kinda kicked my mind into gear. So thanks friend!

Till next time (hopefully not that long)

Golden


	5. Preparations

Souls of Dragons

Chapter 4: Preperations

* * *

><p><em><strong>English translation for Dovah<strong>_

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Revak was in the Wind district when she felt it. A roaring pull on her very soul.<p>

The Grah-Faan.

Revak paused for a moment, listening over the bustle of the capital city for a distant dragon roar. Her father and Lord were making fast progress reviving the dragons killed by the Blades, so it wasn't an uncommon occurrence to hear one proclaiming their ownership of a nearby mountain. Braver (or more foolish depending on which of Murmulnir's children you asked) dragons even attacked cities.

Not hearing one of the dov, the young woman tilted her head, but kept walking. She had commissioned Adrianne Avenicci to repair Ag's dozen or so ebony daggers (how the male kept finding them in the ancient Nord ruins Revak would never understand), her own bow and sharpen Lovaas' Nordic swords; she was now heading to the centre of the Plains district to see if Arcadia had any useful poisons.

Revak felt the pull harder the closer she got to the well in the centre of the circle of shops: it seemed to be pulling her to the Bannered Mare. Revak eyed the inn, then shook her head lightly. _'Zu'u fen frolk mindin Zu'u ofaal birgahniir.' **(I'll check after I get the provisions.)**_ She promised herself silently.

"Ah, Anoriath! I have some choice cuts for you today. We thought of you when we brought a lively buck down on the hunt." Revak grinned at the Wood Elven hunter.

Anoriath raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really Sky? Well, I hope your sister at least thinks of me more than when she hunts." He joked back.

Revak, far used to the fake name she used with humans, huffed playfully. "You are a dog, Anoriath. But anyway, what can I get for these?" She pulled out a bag of meats, each salted and wrapped in linen under a low powered frost spell.

Intrigued as to what Revak had brought him, Anoriath pulled back the linen on one of the packages. "Just what did you bring me Sky? Don't think I can tell." He absent mindedly scratched the light stubble on his jaw.

Revak puffed up. "Our proudest achievement. Cuts from a mammoth. Even got some cheese out of it."

Anoriath's eyes widened almost comically. "No! Really? How'd you manage that?"

"Flame is named that for a reason." Came the woman's deadpan reply.

Anoriath gave a weak chuckle. He went to say something else when Revak's attention was stolen.

By the pulling at her soul.

"I'll be back. Feel free to pursue the meats." Revak interrupted. She turned on her heels and followed the pull behind Belethor's shop.

_Waan niidro ni dovah, ruz nii kent kos. .. nuz dii soskiin fund lost fun zey waan nust wundun wah hiim. Ful tol kent seik. .. nuz, Hir dovahkiin, ko gein feln? Fos los faal kiird ahst? **(If it's not a dragon, then it must be... but my siblings would have told me if they were coming to the city. So that must mean... but, FOUR dragonborn, in one era? What are the Aedra playing at?)**_ Revak mused to herself as she stalked the one causing her blood to roar and froth in an exciting way. One she hadn't felt in many years.

A flash of red and a sharp tug brought her attention back from her wandering thoughts. The red turned out to be a male's hair; it wasn't as bright as Ag's flame-coloured mane, instead almost sanguine. The man was dressed in armour, looking to be made out of a patchwork of furs. He had a greatsword slung across his broad back and two daggers in his belt. He leaned against the guard outlook casually. Revak stared. Did he not feel the Grah-Faan?

"Los hi fahdon uv paal erkriin? Uv dreh hi ni mindok?" _**(Are you friend or foe cousin? Or do you not know?)**_ The Nord snapped around at her voice.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't catch that." Crystal blue eyes stared at Revak through a red stripe of war paint. Idly, she thought they complemented the Nord well, making an attractive visage.

"Los hi fahdon uv paal? Dreh hi ni mindoraan dovahvun?" _**(Are you friend or foe? Do you not understand the dragontongue?)**_ Revak inquired.

The Nord looked amazed. "What language is that, lass? Never heard anything like it before."

Revak nodded in understanding. "Ah. Apologies. You seemed familiar momentarily. It's an old language, few can read it, let alone speak it. I asked your name."

The man made a noise of comprehension, his head raising slightly. "It's alright lass. I'm Fenren." He offered.

Fenren took the time to look over the woman before him. She was a head shorter than him, only coming up to his shoulder, but the way she carried herself made her seem taller. Long black hair was pulled over her shoulder in a messy plait, the gold ribbon that tied it caught his eye as it wavered in breeze. He dismissed it a second later and continued his observation. Wide hips and fair sized breasts were emphasised by gold stripes curving around on her dark green dress. When he met her eyes again, Revak had an eyebrow cocked and a faint smirk tugging her lips. Fenren had the decency to look at least slightly ashamed at being caught.

Revak chuckled and turned around. "I have errands to finish. Perhaps we will see each other again. Goodbye."

Fenren's eyes widened. "Wait lass! I never got your name!"

Revak smirked and called over her shoulder. "Call me Sky."

Revak heard the Nord laugh as she sauntered away. She returned to Anoriath's to find him rearranging his display to include what she left him. Ghosting a hand across a money pouch at her hip, Revak called out to the Bosmer. "How much will you take? Would you rather trade or pay coin?"

Anoriath looked up. "Ah, Sky! You're back. I took the venison, a couple cuts of mammoth, and the rabbits. I have to insist on coin for the mammoth but we can barter the others."

Revak nodded. "I can accept that. Can I get a couple ebony arrows and the rest of the payment in Elven?"

"Sure, sure. Just take this note to my brother at the Huntsman. And here's the gold for the mammoth." He passed her a scribbled note and a small pouch of clinky coins.

"Thank you, Anoriath. I have to go to now. Need to see Arcadia before I head out. I will see you soon."

Revak tucked the note and pouch into her belt and walked over to Arcadia's Cauldron. She talked with the Imperial woman about some alchemical ingredients that Lovaas was interested in briefly, purchased a set of Lingering Poisons, left, and went over to the Drunken Huntsmen for her arrows. She chatted with Anoriath's brother, Elridir, then collected her dozen arrows and made to leave when Elridir called out to her.

"Be careful out there now, Sky. There are rumours of dragons flying around. Word in the Hold is one attacked Helgen."

The young woman struggled to keep a smirk off her face, she was lucky that her back faced the concerned Wood Elf. She let some of her amusement leak into her voice as she flicked her hair, turning to face Elridir. "A dragon? Don't be ridiculous Elridir. We were travelling near Helgen recently, we would have seen or at least heard the dragon if there was one."

The Bosmer chuckled a bit and shook his head. "That's not what that traveller said, you know the one helping the Jarl. Said he was at Helgen and there actually was one. The Jarl's sending him out on some sort of mission for Farengar because of it."

Revak's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what he's supposed to be doing for the wizard?"

"Going into Bleak Falls Barrow. He came in a few hours ago, traded for a better set of daggers. We talked a bit and he told me something about a stone the Mage needed from there. Wasn't leaving for a few days, I don't think; you can ask him about it if you want." Elridir shrugged, fixing his display while he talked.

Revak nodded absent-mindedly. "Perhaps I will." _Zu'u fen ni - Zu'u nis - nuz aalkos nel lirah wah Veyd Mah fund ni hel mii, zey grozah, rigir naal ahk lingrah. Hmm. Mu fen koraav. **(I won't- I can't- but maybe a quick trip to Bleak Falls wouldn't set us, me probably, back by too long. Hmm. We will see.)**_

The woman gave her goodbyes, and headed out. Crossing the street, Revak approached Adrianne outside Warmaidens. The Imperial woman was at the grindstone by her forge with Lovaas' sword, sending sparks up through the air. Revak waited till she paused to check the edge of the blade before interrupting.

"Adrianne! You work fast. I knew there was something I liked about you." Revak teased.

"Sky! You're right on time. Just finishing up Song's swords. Flame's daggers are sheathed over on the workbench with your bow. How'd you snap the drawstring anyways? You're usually so careful with it." The Imperial smith inquired.

Revak's lips pulled back in a snarl. "My Oblivion-damned brother. I was off in a spring not far from our home and the bastard decided to play with it! He pulled too far back too hard and snapped it. Then fucking left it! Said it fell and snagged on the way down."

Adrianne looked incredulous. Revak was obsessive with her bow; she never let anyone- not even her siblings- touch it, or Aedra forbid use it. There was only one person that ever had, and he had only pulled the string back. The wandering huntsman was paralysed and the bow pulled from his grasp and Revak had slit several major veins and the man's kneecaps before he could open his mouth. The woman, a teenager then, knelt beside him and hissed something before leaving the man to bleed out. Even Ag and Lovaas were surprised at the reaction.

Revak pulled herself out of her seething and, seeing Adrianne's expression, smirked. Her eyes danced in teasing mirth. "Of course, I couldn't let him just get away with it now could I?"

"Stop. I don't particularly want to know."

Revak barked a laugh and cast a sidelong glance at the smith, a genuine smile replacing the smirk. "Are you positive?"

"Yes." Came the deadpan reply.

Revak laughed again as she shrugged on her bow and quiver and reached for her siblings blades.

"Always so serious, Adrianne." She teased and handed the Imperial a rather full bag of gold. The blacksmith gave Revak a dry look.

"Every time Sky. You know that's far more than my work is worth. I didn't do anything special either."

"If we do this every time then you should know why I pay you as much as I do." Revak remarked impassively.

Revak, Ag, and Lovaas had been going to Warmaiden's for everything sharp and deadly since their early teenage years. Ag adored the woman's diverse display and how meticulous she kept all her inventory; Lovaas loved the fact that Adrianne had more one handed weapons and corresponding ingots than Eorland Grey-Mane; Revak herself appreciated the fact it was Adrianne's shop and that Adrianne- and not her husband- was the smith behind wonderfully crafted, reliably sturdy bows at a fair price.

"It's good work Adrianne. And you are the only smith I would trust with my bow. Or Flame his daggers. You should take pride in your exceptional work." Revak chastised lightly. Adrianne huffed and stuffed the pouch into her apron as she turned and reached for a silver-white sword sheath next to her worktable. The smith shoved the blade into Revak's arms with a playful scowl. "I'm never going to win with you am I, Sky?"

A cheeky grin spread across Revak's face and Adrianne just sighed. Shaking her head fondly, Revak began strapping her siblings blades on and slipped her bow over her back.

"We won't be back for a long time. We're heading east, towards Windhelm. Bit of an extended hunting trip, with other purposes. I don't know the next time we'll be back in Whiterun." Revak commented with semi-forced levity as she double and triple checked the weapons scattered around her person.

"What?! Why? Didn't you just come home from a hunting trip? Other purposes? What does that mean?" Revak could hear the confusion mixed with concern dripping from Adrianne's voice. It made an uncomfortable feeling settle over Revak; she disliked making the older woman worry over the trio.

"Our father. He has, relatives, that way. The entire clan is gathering there. Our clan head wishes to speak of the war and the family's options." Adrianne just sighed in response.

"Seems like everyone does nowadays." She sighed again. "Well, good luck then Sky. May the Nine bless you. I fear you'll need it."

Revak put a comforting hand on the smith's shoulder. "Aal hi bo nau lok viing" she murmured with a sad smile. _**(May you fly on high wings)**_

"I don't know that one... What is it?" Adrianne asked hesitantly. The trio rarely ever shared their first language- a rough, guttural tongue that carried an undertone of nature every time one of them spoke. Flame sounded like his namesake- a roaring, cackling fire; Song spoke with a soft whisper of leaves and sunlight; Sky had a slight lisp, giving her words a vague hissing quality, making her sound like an irritated snake.

Revak gave another sad smile. "It's a farewell. As you said, we might not come back."

Adrianne grabbed the hand on her shoulder tightly. "Ulfburt and I, we'll always remember you. But I pray that Stendarr has mercy on you, and sends you back to us, whole and healthy."

They held hands for a couple more seconds before Adrianne stepped back a gestured towards the gate. "You best get going then. Can't keep your clan waiting too long."

Revak blanked her face and nodded solemnly. Readjusting the weapons she carried, Revak glided out onto the street and stopped. "We will see you again Adrianne. We just… we might not be the same." She vowed.

Revak walked out of the Whiterun gate with a clear mind, but a heavy heart. The Imperial smith was a good friend to all three of the dragon-children, but Revak had bonded with the woman the best. She knew she would see the Imperial again, but would the Revak that returned still be the same one the smith remembered? Revak wasn't sure.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time for introspection. Now was the time for planning and action. She glanced around briefly and called for Ahkol. The ebony mount barely slowed in his trot as Revak swung into the saddle. Patting the horse's neck, she whispered. "Vosro bo hofkiin fahdon." _**(Let's go home friend.)**_

He sprung into a gallop and Revak closed her eyes and let her trusted steed carry her home.

Some time later, Revak and Ahkol slipped into the trio's glade. Ag paced agitatedly across the width of the clearing, looking for all the world a walking lick of flame, and Lovaas was perched on a lower branch of a thick tree just behind the clearing edge.

"Zeymah, briinah. Bo, Zu'u lost hin zun. Zu'u ahk, kusah, yun frahzogin." _**(Brother, sister. Come, I have your weapons. I also have, interesting, new information)**_

Ag whipped sharply in her direction, piercing blue eyes focused intently on the approaching woman, and rushed to her side as Lovaas dropped to the ground.

"Zun diist. Hi vis fun mii ol mu rodraan fah un wundaak jer." _**(Weapons first. You can tell us as we prepare for our journey east)**_

Lovaas glared at her brother from the corner of her eye as she reattached her swords to the proper place and Revak kept her face carefully neutral as she waited. "Fun zey Revak, fos los nii tol hi rund? Fos kusah hi ful?" _**(Tell me Revak, what is it that you found? What interests you so?)**_

A sly grin spread its way across her face as Revak replied. "Erkriin briinah. Gein do dovah sil. Rok los Bron voth om fahin do mahyun sos. Fah nu rok dreh ni mindok fos rok los. Rok wundun wah Veyd Mah das naal uth do faal Bronjun ko freyend wah relahmik lahzey. Niidro saag rok lost ahst Helgen." _**(A cousin, sister. One of the dragon soul. He is a Nord with hair the color of fresh blood. For now he doesn't know what he is. He travels to Bleak Falls soon by order of the Jarl, in assistance to the court wizard. It's said he was at Helgen)**_

They stopped. Revak wasn't one to joke, and her siblings knew that intimately, but the thought of a fourth Dragonborn was difficult to grasp. Would he give in to the instincts of the dov or fight them till his dying breath? Would he follow Alduin or was he destined to do battle with the World-Eater? How would they tell their Thuri of this development? Would the Nord become a priority or would he be deemed inconsequential? Ag adopted a look of intense worry as Lovaas' eyes glazed over.

"Ful mu bo wah Veyd Mah? Thuri ahrk Bormah fen ni kos lig voth saraan." _**(So we go to Bleak Falls? Lord and Father won't be pleased with the delay.)**_ Ag worried.

"Nid. Hi ziin bo nau. Zu'u fen klov wah faal Staag grind hi ko Hiimsejun. Saraan fah zey til mu fen wundun strunmah pahvoth." _**(No. You two go on. I will head to the Barrow and meet you in Windhelm. Wait for me there and we will travel the mountains together.)**_ Lovaas' voice was far away and a mere whisper.

A raised eyebrow was the only indication of Revak's surprise. Lovaas must have sensed something in the earth to offer to travel to Bleak Falls Barrow on her own. To be concerned with the affairs of mortals wasn't something Lovaas was known for.

"Rinik pruzah ruz briinah. Dein Kaan neben hin viing. Mu fen koraav hi ko Hiimsejun." _**(Very well then sister. Keep Kyne under your wings. We will see you in Windhelm.)** _Lovaas nodded at Revak's farewell and let out a shrill whistle.

Iilah emerged from the wood and Lovaas swung onto her back. The pale horse snorted and pawed the ground, impatient to start their journey. The youngest of the three wound her hands in Iilah's mane and they shot off.

"Hi vos ek bo? Naalein? Fod mu praag wah ofaal wah Skuldafn ol das ol korasaal?" _**(You let her go? Alone? When we need to get to Skuldafn as soon as possible?)**_ Ag growled.

Revak snarled back, bearing her teeth at the male. "Nii los pruzaan poguk. Lovaas vis kurlank wuth hiim neliik fein ahney do mii ahrk, ko trun hi lost vodahmin, rek gevild Kaanro kogaan." _**(It is the best option. Lovaas can navigate the old city faster than either of us and, in case you have forgotten, she holds Kyne's blessing.)**_

Ag's markings pulsed with a fiery light as he growled lowly at his sister. Revak growled right back and fingered one of her hidden daggers. "Hi avoksteg hin gro Ag, Zu'u fen ni kriist fah nii. Ni dahsul, ni alun. Lingraav hin vun." _**(You overstep your bounds Ag, I will not stand for it. Not today, not ever. Watch your tongue.)**_

A green aura pulsed around the woman, large and wild with flecks of gold and blue, and blanketed the two siblings. Ag choked and visibly shrank.

"Krosis briinah. Zok dil krosis. Hi los viilut do rahlo. Nuz Bormah ahrk Alduin fen ni kos lig fend mu kos spein." _**(Apologies sister. Deepest apologies. You are right of course. But Father and Alduin will not be pleased should we be late.)**_ Ag simpered, still suffocating from his sister's aura.

Revak reigned in her aura but kept narrowed eyes on her brother. "Rinik pruzah. Lahvraan naan voz hi fen praag ahrk vos mii bo. Neh fus dovah wah saraan." _**(Very well. Gather anything else you will need and let us go. Never force a dragon to wait.)**_

Ag nodded, relief evident on his face as he walked over to the cliff-face and pushing past an illusion to pull out several small bundles of cloth. The three had gotten into the habit of using Alteration magicka to shrink several weeks of clothing in the event of extended hunting trips and accidents. Each of the three had their own styles and preferred tailor, so some bundles held more outfits than others due to restrictions on how much outside magicka the clothes could handle for already having some magicka imbibed in them. It was Lovaas' idea several years ago when she got tired of Revak complaining over the state of her clothes during their first solo hunting trips.

"Pah tol los vahlut lahvraan kip birgahniir fend mu ni kos vos wah vuth ahrk nir." _**(All that is left is gathering food provisions should we not be able to stop and hunt.)**_ Ag stated as he dropped the clothes into his saddle bag. Revak nodded absently as she rummaged through Ahkol's saddle bags. She pulled out meats that Anoriath didn't take and recast a stronger Frost spell.

"Mu fen praag wah nir fod tul ko Ahrolsedovah Gevild. Hiimsejun ahrk niil gevild lost mal nuz legaar ahrk grohiik." _**(We will need to hunt while still in Whiterun Hold. Windhelm and its hold have little but elk and wolves.)**_ Revak commented. Ag nodded, he wasn't overly fond a eating wolf meat and elk went bad quickly even with the cooling spells on it.

"Bo. Mu fend bo nu fod til los tul shulkun. Zu'u dreh ni laan wah ru kotin faal Zeymahzin dahvulon. Iilah los jahrii ahrk daar ruth dok los ahk dirunkei orin ko grik ubaak buld." _**(Come. We should go now while there is still daylight. I do not want to run into the Companions tonight. The moons are full and those damn dogs are too cautious even in such a base form.)**_ Revak sneered as she remounted Ahkol and waited as Ag called and prepared Sos for their journey.

"Nust los ahk kinzon. Ahrk zokoraav do mii. Vust nust honah un dovah sil? Mu los piit ah." _**(They are too sharp. And wary of us. Could they sense our dragon souls? We are top predators.)**_ Ag pondered.

Revak let out a contemptuous snort and tossed her head. "Nust los skaam vothnaar wah mii, orin waan nust drey honah dovah ko mii. Nust los viilut wah kos zokoraav." _**(They are skeevers compared to us, even if they did sense the dragon in us. They are right to be wary.)**_

Ag rolled his eyes but conceded her point. He mounted his mottled brown and white horse and directed him towards Ahkol and Revak. "Vos mii zor briinah. Wah un dez." _**(Let's ride sister. To our destiny.)**_

Ice and gold eyes stared at each other for a moment then separated. As one the siblings launched into motion, racing east.

* * *

><p>So this has been done for... umm, almost two months now -.-' I'm blaming high school... It's been crazy but I finally graduated! I'm a free woman now, hopefully with time to spare on the Trinity before they decide to abandon me ;.;<p>

Shout out to Dnachanger for beta-ing this so long ago... and anyone that follows/reads this even with my remarkably inconsistent upload schedule; your patience is much appreciated

Till next time

~Golden


End file.
